


Alphard's Revenge

by DaniJayNel



Category: Canaan (Anime)
Genre: Almost Rape, F/F, Violence, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in Alphard's past to turn her into the terrorist we love to hate? What if Alphard had a mentor before Siam, a story before CANAAN? Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphard's Revenge

_“We all have someone we hate, things that anger us. The key to true strength is to allow your hatred and anger to build up inside of you, but not to let it consume you. You have to reign in the beast of your emotions and use them to crush the weak. Alphard, right now you are weak, but I will make you strong, or I will crush you.”_

Alphard’s eyes shot open as the voice faded from her mind. She covered her face with her hand and waited for her heart to calm. Ever since that day on the train Alphard had been dreaming of the same things. The same person. The same voice.

She chuckled darkly as she uncovered her face and stared up at the ceiling through icy grey eyes. “Kuro…” Alphard said thickly and lifted her arm, reaching towards the roof. The raven-head scoffed, shook the melancholy thoughts from her head and climbed out of bed. “There is no time to reminisce.” She said to herself in her usual monotone voice.

Alphard headed to the bathroom of her hotel room and turned the shower on. Once the water was hot enough she discarded the sports bra and panties she had slept in and stepped under the spray of warm water.

_“Don’t hesitate, don’t care. The world is at your mercy and if you unleash your true potential you will have the world kneeling at your feet.”_

_“But what about the innocent?”_

_“Alphard, there is no such thing as innocence. Each and every person born into this world is either stained with blood or will inevitably stain themselves.”_

Alphard violently shook her head and punched the slick shower wall. Her hand, the only one she had left, didn’t even throb when her clenched fist thumped against the wall.

Alphard swallowed and glanced at the remaining stump of her left arm. It had healed already, but every once in a while it would ache. The skilled assassin would sometimes miss her arm but she had long since accepted the loss of it and she had become accustomed to working slightly harder with only one arm left. Losing an arm hadn’t hurt her agility and speed at all; in fact it made her work harder and thus had improved. It had surprised her that she could have improved at all, since she had already been impossibly skilled.

How could she not be as skilled as she was when she had been trained by her mentor? When she had been worked to her limit day and night, never-ending, until she could equal her mentor’s skills and possibly even surpass them?

No, there was no way she could have ever surpassed her mentor.

“Why am I thinking of this now?” Alphard muttered as she finished up in the shower and dressed. She wore her signature outfit; black pants, boots, black tube top, suspenders and a dark purple coat. Alphard pulled her hair into her usual ponytail and secured a gun to the holsters she had strapped around her shoulders. Now clean and presentable, Alphard left her hotel room and made her way to the ground floor.

Each night she slept at a new hotel, a new room. The reason for this pissed Alphard off beyond words.

After her battle with Canaan, Alphard found her way back to her Snake soldiers. They were able to patch Alphard’s arm, along with other scrapes and bruises, and stopped the bleeding. It took a while for Alphard’s critical condition to turn around for the better, but it did, and as she rested and healed her team of soldiers protected her and waited for their leader to return.

If Alphard had been capable of feeling she probably would have felt loyal to them, but the reality was that she didn’t. They were simply toys she was using in this game she had created.

When Alphard had finally returned to her usual cocky self she started a small line of terrorist attacks. Nothing too big. For example, Alphard had her soldiers bomb a shop. In another instance they robbed a bank and killed over 20 people.

That last mission was probably what led Natsume Yuri onto her trail. It had been flashy and they had managed to catch a glimpse of her face. Alphard would have preferred it if everyone had continued to assume she had died from the fall.

Ever since then she had been trailed by agents sent by Yuri. Each one of them had been killed, though, but they always seemed to find Alphard’s location.

Alphard laughed every time she spotted a car trailing behind her or parked across the street from where she ate at a restaurant or her hotel. They persisted even though she would kill them. It was amusing at best, but right now it was annoying as hell.

The terrorist leader hadn’t been able to do her usual terrorist activities because every damn police force was on the lookout for her. Local and international. Alphard grinned predatorily. She had a nice surprise waiting for the supposed fighters of justice. They would learn to keep their noses out of her business.

Who did they think Alphard was? Simply a crazy terrorist? Oh no, she was more than that. She was the beginning and the end. She had more money than even she could comprehend, more control over the world than most of the world leaders even realized.

Alphard exited the hotel and walked down the street. At the corner a black Jeep pulled up and the door flew open.

“Alphard-sama.” A woman said after climbing out and ushering Alphard into the vehicle.

“Are the preparations set?” Alphard asked as she settled down into the seat and crossed her legs at the ankles.

“Hai, Alphard-sama. We have everything set and ready for your order.”

“Good.” Alphard grinned again, enjoying the anticipation and excitement for what was to come. “Take me there, now.” She ordered. The driver started the car and rode through traffic at a relatively normal speed.

“Alphard-sama,” the radio buzzed and a male voice filtered through, “all teams are in position. We are awaiting your commands. Over.”

Alphard took the handheld radio and held it up to her face. “We will act in 5 minutes. Wait for my go ahead and make sure there are no interferences. Over.”

“Hai, Alphard-sama. We are all waiting in excitement. This is going to shake society to its core. Over.”

Alphard chuckled deeply, “yes it will.”

They drove on for a few minutes and then stopped across the street from a police station. Alphard observed the area for a moment. There were a large number of cars parked out the station, with officers and bystanders walking around the parking lot and inside of the building.

Alphard’s heart accelerated in excitement. “Where’s the trigger?” She asked and looked over at the female soldier sitting beside her. The woman handed a small remote to Alphard and smiled. The device was hooked up to a bomb inside of the building and once the button was pressed it would release a signal that would trigger the bomb. “Alright, men and women, on the count of three.” Alphard took a deep breath and hovered her thumb over the button.

“One…” She brushed her finger against the smooth surface of the button and kept her eyes glued to the building.

“Two…” A women walked by with her teenage son, both unaware of the event that would shake their lives in only mere seconds. The two soldiers with Alphard held their breaths and watched in anticipation.

“Three!” At the exclamation Alphard pushed the button and the bomb exploded. The terrorist could hear the sound of all of the other bombs going off through the radio.

They had planted bombs in every local police station in the area, and now they had all just exploded. Fire lapped up at the bright, sunny sky as debris fell down everywhere and people screamed. The woman with her son from earlier had been crushed under a big slab of concrete, and her son had been knocked back across the street. He could’ve been dead, Alphard didn’t really care.

“Good job men, now on to stage two. Over.” Alphard said and threw the radio onto the floor of the car. “Let’s go.” She jumped out of the Jeep, with the two soldiers at her side, and approached the burning building. The woman handed a gun to her and checked that her own was loaded.

As they approached three cars screeched to a stop at the scene and a multitude of Snake soldiers jumped out and joined their leader.

“Kill everyone on sight! Do not let one witness survive!” Alphard announced in her powerful voice filled with authority. The men and women around her raised their guns in the air and cheered. “GO! KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!” Alphard screamed and watched with an evil smirk as her toys obeyed and everyone rushed forward. A cacophony began of rhythmic gunshots and screams of terror. Those alive or those barely living saw their death at one of her bullets.

Alphard laughed. The destruction and death surrounding her was marvellous. It was delicious. It fed her festering soul like petrol to fire. Her chest filled with the achingly sweet feeling of satisfaction and revenge. She loved this. She loved the terror and the destruction. The crumbling walls, the black pillar of smoke bellowing up to the once clear sky, the pungent smell of blood and burnt flesh, the sound of her soldiers laughing and yelling, the sound of gunshots and the smell of gunpowder, the sound of her victims pleading for their lives or crying in fear, it all filled her heart with ecstasy.

There was no greater feeling than crushing the weak.

“Alphard-sama, a helicopter is approaching. We think armed forces are on their way.” A young girl, not even an adult yet, ran up to Alphard and reported the change in events. Alphard heard the familiar chopping of blades and looked up at the helicopter in the sky quickly approaching.

“Brilliant! More people to witness the wrath of Alphard.” She narrowed her eyes and grinned widely. The girl watched Alphard’s face with entrancement.

“Should we pull back and retreat?”

Alphard didn’t reply and watched as more and more helicopters appeared in the horizon. She was surprised they hadn’t bombed the area yet. But they were weak. They were trapped with the notion of saving the ‘innocent’ and protecting the lives of the citizens. This always gave Alphard the advantage, and it always would.

“We leave once our mission is complete.”

“But Alphard-sama, they are approaching fast and by the looks of it they outnumber us.” Alphard simply shot her a glare. The girl swallowed and bowed her head in both respect and fear.

The helicopters drew even closer and Alphard turned away from them. She gripped the gun in her hand and clenched her jaw.

“I will fucking destroy every single person in this world. I will strike fear in their hearts and terror in their minds.” She muttered to herself and jumped into the fray. Alphard joined in on the action and walked around the still fiery area. Most of the survivors had been killed already but there were still a few.

Alphard spotted the teenage boy from earlier and shot him in the head. She heard a female voice cry out for help and followed it until she found a young woman trapped with her legs crushed by the fallen rubble. She spotted Alphard and cried out for help, for Alphard to save her. She didn’t even have time to remove her smile before Alphard shot her in the head and moved on. After what seemed like 10 minutes the helicopters were hovering directly above the building of the police station and men started spilling out of the machines and down ropes.

“Everyone, retreat to safety!” Alphard yelled and hurried to the back of the building. There was a car waiting for her there and once she jumped in it took off at break-neck speed. The driver, a middle aged  man, laughed heartily and swirled the car around a corner.  

“That was fantastic, Alphard-sama!” He said. Alphard simply grinned in response.

Just as it seemed that they had escaped unnoticed, a helicopter swooped over a building and hovered just behind them.

“Bastards don’t know when to quit.” The driver said and made a fast turn. The helicopter seemed undeterred and followed even closely.

“I’ll take it out.” Alphard said and opened the window. She pulled her upper body out of the car and used her strong, muscled legs to keep her from falling out. The Snakes leader raised her arm and pointed her gun at the helicopter. It took a few seconds to get used to the speeding and movement of the car, and then Alphard pulled the trigger and a single shot took the helicopter pilot out. The big machine dipped down, swung to the left and crashed into a building.

Bricks and glass shattered and sprayed across the road as well as bent metal of the helicopter. Fire consumed the machine too, and then it ignited with the fuel and set off another brilliant explosion.

“Brilliant as always, Alphard-sama.”

Alphard was about to pull herself back into the car when a flash of white caught her eye. “It can’t be.” She said with a grin and strained her eyes to see if she really had seen what she thought she saw. There it was again, for a split second a flash of white hair in the air before it disappeared. Alphard’s smile widened. “Looks like someone finally caught up with me.” She slipped back into the car and told the driver to take her to the closest abandoned building. He was confused at the request but obeyed and followed the map in his mind to an old warehouse. Once there he stopped in front of the building.

“Are you sure about this, Alphard-sama?” He asked in concern.

Alphard nodded. “I’ll head back to headquarters once I take care of a pest. Go back and tend to any injured people we might have.” She tapped the roof of the car after climbing out and then turned and walked into the building.

The driver sighed to himself, wondered what his boss was up to and drove off.

Alphard had her gun pointed forward as she quietly stepped through the warehouse. The place was filled with crates stacked upon each other. The sound of birds fluttering about off to the corner of the roof was the only sound breaking the silence besides Alphard’s quiet steps gently crunching on the glass coating the floor. All of the windows were broken, resulting in a carpet of jagged glass.

Alphard made sure her senses were sharper than ever and kept on high alert. With each step she took she darted her eyes around the area, surveying for any sight of her target.

There was a sudden crunch behind her and Alphard turned sharply. There was nothing.

_“You have to see with more than just your eyes. Listen for the faintest sound, feel any slight shift in the air, taste any change in the scent around you. Don’t use your one sense, but use them all. Let them all combine together and provide a weapon of perfect detection.”_

Alphard remembered the advice, heard the familiar voice in her head as if it was just spoken to her. She focused all of her senses and froze in the centre of the warehouse.

There was a slight shuffle to her left and the air grew slightly warmer. When Alphard opened her eyes and turned to the side she came face to face with the barrel of a gun. “Canaan,” Alphard breathed.

“Alphard, what have you done?” Canaan growled in anger and pushed her gun into Alphard’s face.

“What do you mean, Canaan?”

“Those bombs, killing all those people. Did you really go there to massacre civilians?”

“Yes,” Alphard leaned away from the gun to give Canaan a level look, “I’m a terrorist, Canaan. Killing people is what I do.”

“But… I never knew you did such horrible things to innocent people!” Canaan, having had some strange form of hope in Alphard, was absolutely mortified. When she had arrived at the scene she spotted Alphard shouting out the command to kill everyone who had survived. The synesthete had silently stalked around the area and had shot down as many Snake soldiers as she could without being detected. She had never know Alphard to be this merciless and evil. Never before had Canaan seen the murderous intent in Alphard’s eyes glow as strong as it did at that moment.

“’Innocent’ doesn’t exist. ‘Innocent’ is a lie we tell ourselves. What did you think I do, Canaan, simply bomb an international press conference every once in a while?” Rolling her eyes, Alphard pushed the gun away from her face and took a step back.

“I… I was relieved to hear that you survived. But this… this makes me wish I had never tried to save you.” Canaan’s eyes shone deep, scarlet red as her anger took over. Yes, she had taken many lives before, but never had she attacked innocent people for no other reason than to terrorize for fun. 

A gust of wind blew in through the open windows, fluttering their hair around and the clothes around their unmoving bodies.

The taller of the two took the opportunity of the silence to give Canaan’s appearance a once over. Her hair had grown and she kept it tied up much in the same style as Alphard did. This made the raven-head frown in displeasure.

“Yes, the fact that I survived surprised even me,” Alphard took a breath, “but I’m glad that I did, because if I had died then I would have failed in my mission.”

“Mission?”

“Revenge.”

“For what?”

“For my mentor.” Alphard straightened and gave Canaan a serious glare.

“Siam?” Alphard laughed, deep and loud. “Why are you laughing?”

“Do you really believe that I gave a rat’s ass about that old man?” Alphard raised her gun and twirled it in her hand. “He wasn’t the past I was trying to run from.”

Canaan’s eyes darkened. Her grip tightened even harder on the handle of her gun, turning her knuckles white with the force. “All this time you led me to believe that you were hung up on what you did to Siam.” She stepped forward and aimed her gun at Alphard again. “What the hell are you trying to achieve?!” She yelled.

“Killing Siam was the first step of my mission. I didn’t give a shit about him and I sure as hell didn’t give a shit about you.”

“You bastard!” Canaan roared and squeezed the trigger. Alphard dodged the bullet and twirled to the side.

“That’s right Canaan, just like old times!” She laughed and dodged the spray of bullets from her long time enemy.

Canaan was surprised with the anger boiling inside of her chest. These feelings weren’t supposed to live inside of her anymore. She had let go of her past, of Siam and what Alphard did to him, that day on the train. It was true that when Yuri had called her about Alphard that she had been relieved to hear that she had survived. But Canaan didn’t even recognize this Alphard in front of her. It was as if she had discarded every single bit of her humanity.

“I thought there was hope for you!” Canaan yelled and dodged the returning fire from Alphard. The raven-head dived behind a crate to shield herself from a new spray of bullets, and then leaned around the side and returned fire again.

“Hope? Ha! Don’t spew that hippy bullshit at me!”

Canaan jumped on top of the crate that Alphard used as a shield and shot directly at her head. Alphard grunted and dodged just in time. She slid across the floor and threw a handful of dust into Canaan’s face.

“Hope exists Alphard, you just have to find something to fill you with it!” Canaan hurriedly wiped the dust from her face. It was just in time too, as Alphard was directly in front of her and grabbed the front of her shirt. Her fist swung down but Canaan caught it, and they were stumbling backwards in a power struggle. Canaan had a hand gripped around Alphard’s fist as the terrorist used her body to push Canaan backwards. Eventually they bumped into the wall and Alphard had Canaan pinned there.

“My hope died a long time ago.” Alphard growled in response.

“What happened to you?!” Canaan shoved Alphard back and jumped out of her range. She kept her gun poised but didn’t shoot.

“What happened to me is none of your concern.”

“Maybe I can help you.”

“Are you retarded or something? Why do you persist in this false effort of being a saviour, to help someone like me?”

“Because I saw the light in you once, I saw the hope that lies within you!”

“Bullshit!” Alphard lunged forward, not even bothering to retrieve her gun, and tackled Canaan to the ground. She was so fast that even Canaan hadn’t been able to respond and gasped as she fell backwards and landed on her back. Alphard used her arm to pin Canaan down by her neck.

“I-it’s not bullshit!” Canaan managed despite the painful pressure against her throat.

“You know nothing! You are only a naïve, oblivious kid that just happened to luck out with synesthesia. You are nothing and always will be nothing. Do you think Yuri and her team of idiots value your life at all? If you didn’t have synesthesia then they would have killed you a long time ago!”

“Shut up! I may be socially awkward and I don’t understand anything other than fighting easily, but I have people that value me. Siam did!”

“Oh please!” Alphard chuckled. “How could a man that took you in, a child who had just lost everything, and taught you how to _shoot_ , how to _kill_ , have valued you the way you think he did?” Canaan huffed and struggled under Alphard’s weight. “All he cared about was the ultimate killing machine. In your time of loss and pain you grasped on to straws and created your own reality.”

“Shut up!”

“Face it, Canaan! You can’t deny reality, damnit!”

“What happened to you, Alphard?! Why are you like this? I don’t know who you are right now!”

Alphard grew quiet and still and studied Canaan’s sweat slicked face. She leaned down until their noses were touching and looked so deeply into Canaan’s eyes that the synesthete felt naked and exposed. “I hid my true self from you, from Siam, from everyone. Who you knew me as was a lie. This monster you see right now is the real me.” She flashed a feral grin.

“What about everything Siam taught us?!”

Alphard didn’t even blink. “I knew every lesson he taught, because I had learnt it all, plus more, from my real mentor. Half of what Siam said was utter nonsense.”

“Your real mentor? Who was your mentor?” Alphard remained silent. “Alphard, tell me the truth!”

Alphard shook her head. “A little girl like you would never understand.” Canaan growled in anger and struggled enough to make Alphard tremble slightly with the force she had to use to keep the girl down. “Stop acting noble and stop trying to save a dead person!”

“You’re not dead!”

“Yes I am, and you know it.” Alphard chuckled in amusement. “Kuro always told me that if I had to die that I had to do it with a flash. Make a show of it. To leave behind a memory so grand that the legacy of my name would pass down from generation to generation. That’s why I shot my arm off, even though only you would see that.” Canaan’s eyes widened. “I could have accepted your help and simply killed you after you pulled me up.”

“You wouldn’t have.”

“Oh trust me, I would have. But that night I had dreamt of her again, and my heart was feeling surprisingly heavy. I honestly did not want to live anymore, so as I dangled on the edge of that train I decided to take my leave of the living then and there. But life has this way of fucking us over in every single way it can.”

“Life isn’t as cruel as you think, Alphard. I have met amazing people who showed me how beautiful life can really be.”

Alphard studied Canaan again. “You really believe that, don’t you?” She realized then that Canaan truly thought that there was some fairness and beauty to life. She might have felt sorry for her if she had found the ability to give a damn. “Well then, you’ve changed my mind.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was going to kill you and leave to destroy the world, but I think I’ll stay and tell you a story.”

“A story?”

“Yes,” Alphard kicked both of their guns away and sat back until she was resting against one of the crates. Canaan sat up and looked at her with uncertainty. “A story of the beginning of the end of my life.”

XxX

The first time Alphard saw the woman known as Kuro she was 5 years old, playing in the sand at her kindergarten. All the other kids had already gone home and she was alone; it was already late in the afternoon. Only one of the teachers had remained behind to wait with her until her father eventually came to fetch her.

But he didn’t, and instead sent Kuro to fetch his daughter. His tendency to leave his daughter for hours at her school happened often enough that the teachers almost always expected it, but him sending Kuro was a first.

At the time she wasn’t much older than 16. She had walked over to Alphard’s school to fetch her, even though it was quite a distance away.

By that time the miniature Alphard had grown immune to the disappointment and abandonment of her father going off to business instead of retrieving her from school. Her mother was hardly ever in her life as she spent most of her time in another country on business. At least Alphard’s father was still in the same area, regardless of his limited time actually giving Alphard any attention. The young girl was already used to being alone and was incredibly independent already, much more than most girls her age. She did tend to cry a lot when the loneliness consumed her and she just wanted someone to care.

Kuro approached the teacher watching over Alphard, and after she gave the woman a written letter by Alphard’s father explaining the situation and reason for Kuro fetching his child, the teen walked over to Alphard who was watching her intently from the sandbox.

“Did daddy have to go to work again?” Alphard asked, already having guessed that this older girl was there to fetch her in place of her parent.

“He sends his apologies, but work is more important. Something happened at his business so he had no choice but to send me.” Alphard titled her head to the side, not understanding most of the older girl’s explanation. “Let’s just go.” Kuro turned and started walking out of the gate, confident that Alphard would follow.

The small girl hurried over to the teacher to get her bag and then ran to catch up to Kuro. As they walked in silence Alphard studied her new companion with intelligence not often found in a 5 year old.

The older girl didn’t look like an adult, but she seemed so far from being a kid or even a teenager. She wore boots, black pants with a black shirt covered by suspenders, and a dark purple coat to complete it all. Her skin was tanned and attractively dark, but her hair was darker. It shone in the sunlight as the rays slid along her midnight back hair, probably shoulder length, pulled up in a ponytail.

It wasn’t only her appearance that showed her lack of immaturity, but it was also the coldness and lack of any emotion in her blue eyes and on her face. Her eyes were very different compared to Alphard’s. Where Alphard’s eyes were light and greyish, Kuro’s eyes were deep, liquid blue that almost shifted with intensity.

Alphard shivered after staring at Kuro’s stone-set face for a minute.

“What’s your name?” Alphard asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Kuro looked down with a piercing gaze, but her expression remained unchanged. “Kuro.” She responded simply.

“Kuro what?”

“Just Kuro.”

“That’s weird. Why is your name Kuro?”

“Because I like it.”

“Did your mom give it to you?”

“No.” Kuro sighed and rubbed at her temple. This was giving her a headache. She never wanted to deal with this brat but she had no choice when Alphard’s father had ordered her to do this for him.

“So it’s not your real name?”

“Yes.”

Alphard remained silent as she digested the information. They had been walking for quite a while when Alphard finally decided to comment. “Can I use a pretend name too?”

“Sure.”

“Uuuh…” Alphard put a finger to her chin and scrunched her eyebrows up in concentration. Kuro noticed the girl’s struggle and sighed deeply.

“How about Alphard?”

“Alphard…” The smaller raven-head said softly, testing the name. She smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically. Alphard reached out and grabbed the sleeve of Kuro’s shirt. “Why did you suggest Alphard, Kuro-san?”

Kuro hated physical contact as much as she hated company. People annoyed her and she did not know how to deal with anything socially related. Most people were offended in the first minute of being in Kuro’s presence. But looking down at Alphard, seeing those lost grey eyes looking up at her, Kuro resisted the urge to shove the girl away and disappear. She instead chose to clench her jaw and endure the long walk back.

“Well, Alphard is the heart of the constellation Hydra, the Water Snake.”

“Snakes are scary.” Alphard pouted. “Why did you name me Alphard then if it’s also like a snake?”

Kuro smirked. “You remind me of a snake. Like the heart of the Water Snake you are highest when in the dark.”

Alphard titled her head. “What does that mean, Kuro-san?”

“Don’t call me that. Just Kuro is fine.” Kuro shot back in annoyance, making Alphard look down with nervousness. Kuro rolled her eyes and softened her voice. “It means, Alphard, that one day you will only be noticeable in the dark.” Alphard didn’t understand that explanation either but decided to just nod, least she anger or annoy her scary friend again.

“Kuro?” Alphard asked after another long stretch of stale silence.

“Yes, Alphard?”

Alphard giggled childishly at being called by her new name. It sounded so right, even to her at 5 years old. “Are you my friend?” The child asked tentatively, looking up at Kuro through her thick lashes.

Kuro didn’t know how to respond, so she simply nodded with a shrug. She had never been a friend nor had a friend. For some reason she didn’t want to be too hostile to this kid, but she didn’t much like her either.

“Yeah, I guess I can be your friend, Alphard.”

Alphard jumped up and shouted “yay” with joy. She had finally made a friend, and even though Kuro was scary and intimidating, Alphard was sure she was going to be more than her first, but also her best friend.

They both grew quiet again and continued to walk until finally they reached the house Alphard spent her lonely days in. It wasn’t a mansion, since her parents hardly spent time there and had decided to buy something fancy without it being too flashy, but it was definitely more than just a big house.

Kuro walked Alphard to the gate and then started walking away. She threw a wave over her shoulder and shoved her hands in her coat pockets.

“Kuro!” Alphard called out before Kuro had walked far. The older girl paused and looked over her shoulder. “Will you visit again to come and play?” there was desperation and longing in the question, probably because Alphard just wanted someone to identify with that would keep her company.

Kuro smirked. “I’m sure we can play someday, Alphard. Endure until then!” Kuro answered and turned around. She was pretty sure that she would meet Alphard again, but she was sure it wasn’t going to be anytime soon.

XxX

The second time Alphard and Kuro met was exactly 5 years later. By some random will of fate they met on the same day they had 5 years prior, though the circumstances for the second meeting was much less innocent, and far more tragic.

Alphard was on her knees in the dirt, her eyes locked on the building consumed by fire in front of her. It was her house, and it was burning to the ground.

“H-how…?” Alphard mumbled, still unable to grasp the reality dousing her with cold water.

“Your father made a bad deal and this is the consequence.” An emotionless voice spoke up, startling Alphard enough to make her yelp in surprise and crawl backwards until her back was pressed against a tree.

“K-Kuro?” She stuttered, feeling even more shock take her.

“Ah, I see you haven’t forgotten me.” The words should have sounded relieved or full of fondness, even just a little, or a tiny bit of emotion at all, but it was lifeless and void. When Kuro stepped forward and crouched down in front of Alphard, the 10 year old noticed that her old friend looked even scarier than she did 5 years ago. She also had a long scar running along her face, starting from the centre of her forehead, trailing over her eyebrow, covering an eyelid, and ending at her cheekbone. It looked like it must have really hurt, but the angry pink scar did nothing to Kuro’s beauty other than intensify it.

Maybe beauty wasn’t the best word Alphard would have used. Intense, chiselled, hard, perhaps even coldly gorgeous could suffice. The scar added heaviness to the dull blue of her eyes, now glowing viciously in the dim light of the fire in the distance.

“Why are you here?” Alphard asked and reached out with a shaking hand, not realizing she had moved until she felt soft warmth against her fingertips. When she glanced at her hand she gasped. She had touched Kuro’s scar, and its warmth and softness had surprised her. For some reason she had subconsciously expected her face to feel cold and hard like the line of her lips or the ice in her eyes.

Kuro didn’t blink or move from the touch, she didn’t even respond at all. Instead she locked her eyes onto Alphard’s and spoke with cold finality. “Your father and mother were killed an hour ago. I was sent here by your father to take you away and keep you safe.” Her eyes never wavered and her voice didn’t change in pitch as she delivered each painful word with her deep, husky voice.

“M-my parents are d-dead?” Alphard asked in barely a whisper and dropped her hand from Kuro’s face.

“Did I stutter? Do you think I would rush over here and risk my life for a worthless brat like you if I wasn’t fucking serious?” Kuro demanded calmly though threateningly. Alphard had the feeling that if her next words angered Kuro more she would be attacked.

“Risking your life? Why do you need to risk your life? Why are my parents dead? I’m scared, Kuro.” Alphard felt the tears stain her smoke blackened cheeks.

“I owe your father my life, and even though it pisses me off to no end, I promised him that I would take care of you.” Kuro stood and pulled Alphard up with her. “Stop crying like a fool. Crying will change nothing, and it will only make you look weak.”

Alphard furrowed her brows but sniffed and wiped the tears from her face. “Where will we go?” She asked.

“Far away from here.” Kuro responded and looked around them for any possible threats before she turned and started walking off. Alphard brushed the dust from her pants and hurried after the much taller woman. Even though Kuro was now 20, a big 10 years older, she was freakishly tall for her age. Granted, Alphard was always taller than the kids her age, so she supposed she would end up just as tall once she reached that age, but Kuro still towered menacingly over her.

They walked through the trees beside the road leading into town, hidden well enough behind the cover of nature if a car were to drive past. Alphard’s home had been just outside of town, so it would take them at least an hour to walk there by foot if that was their destination.

After about 20 minutes Alphard was struggling to keep up with her apparent protector and panted heavily.

“You’re slow. At this rate we’ll be caught and slaughtered.”

“I’m sorry! I’m just not used to this like you.”

“Sorry won’t cut it.”

“It’s not like I can do anything about this!” Alphard shot back.

“Does it look like I care? Just shut the hell up and keep up, that’s all I ask,” Kuro replied coolly and kept at her fast pace.

Alphard stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest. “I didn’t ask for your help!”

Kuro stopped dead in her tracks and the atmosphere around them seemed to drop in temperature. When she turned around and gave Alphard a glare of pure malice, the young girl shivered and took a step back.

“Didn’t ask for my help, you say?” Kuro said, her voice actually sounding different than its normal monotone pitch. “I don’t give a fuck what you want or what you ask for. Your father has me bound to my word, and- no, you know what.” Kuro smirked frighteningly and walked forward towards Alphard.

“W-what are you going to do?” Alphard stumbled back faster as Kuro hurried forward and grabbed her by the shoulders faster than she could react.

“You will get killed anyway, so I might as well do it myself.” Kuro stated as she looked pointedly into Alphard’s widened grey eyes. “Now don’t be more of a pain and just die quickly.” She removed one hand and then sent her fist crushing into Alphard’s stomach. The 10 year old cried out in pain and felt tears stream down her face as the wind left her and she collapsed to the ground. She had never experienced pain like that in her life before.

Kuro didn’t hesitate and straddled Alphard’s hips. She reached down and wrapped two large hands around Alphard’s small neck and tightened her grip as hard as she could. Alphard cough and gasped for air. She kicked and struggled underneath Kuro but the pressure around her throat only increased. Anymore and her neck would snap.

“P-please.” Alphard begged and felt around on the ground beside her for anything she could use as a weapon.

“Shut up. You are weak, Alphard. The weak die in this world. Only the strong survive and only the strong conquer.”

Alphard felt her head swim. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest and her lungs contracted in a panic for oxygen. There were colours dancing in the corner of her eyes as her vision began to blur. But Alphard didn’t want to die. She felt a stone large enough to fit in her hand and used it to bash Kuro in the head as hard as she could.

The hit connected, there was a thump as rock collided with skull, but Kuro didn’t move or react to the attack. She hadn’t even been moved by the force of the hit. But Kuro blinked. Her eyes, once clouded over, seemed to focus again and she turned to gaze at the rock still gripped in Alphard’s poised fist. In one fluid movement Kuro smirked devilishly, removed her hands and shot up from the ground.

Suddenly Alphard could breathe again and she sputtered as she sucked in deep mouthfuls of air. She rubbed at her sore neck as well and managed to sit up.

“W-why did you stop?” Alphard rasped, surprised she could speak at all.

Kuro tilted her head to the side and laughed. It was the first time Alphard had ever heard her laugh, and though it was demented and sadistic, Alphard found that she strangely liked it. “I knew giving you the name Alphard was perfect.” Her laughter died down and she returned to blankly frowning like usual. “You have the will in you to fight, Alphard. You want to survive, but are you willing to accept the requirements that are needed for you to live in this world?”

Alphard blinked, and then she cleared her throat. “I… what does that even mean?”

Kuro silently studied her for a moment, and then an odd smirk graced her lips. “I won’t attempt to take your life again, I give you my word,” she knelt down on one knee and offered a bow to show her honesty, “and I will give you time and experience to understand what my suggestion truly means.” Kuro stood back up. “Come,” she offered Alphard her hand, “there should be a hotel close by where we can rest for the night. We’ll be leaving town in the morning.” Alphard hesitantly took her hand and allowed Kuro to pull her to her feet.

They started walking again but Alphard kept a few steps behind her almost-murderer. She didn’t trust Kuro yet, considering the older girl had just nearly killed her, but she felt alone and scared and didn’t know who else to go to. Kuro seemed to be her only option.

It was completely silent as they walked, but neither minded. Kuro essentially hated any and all interactions with other people. She hardly ever spoke unless it was needed, and her little conversations with Alphard were the most she had ever spoken in one go. Probably the most she had spoken in years.

As they entered town and headed down one of the busy streets, a young boy, wearing rags for clothes and covered in dirt, bumped heavily into Kuro and apologised profusely. He didn’t even give them a second glance and disappeared around a corner.

Alphard noticed the strange smirk return to Kuro’s face and followed her as she abruptly turned into an alley and followed along the narrow space. After a few bends and turns Kuro paused and looked to Alphard with a finger to her lips, signalling that they should remain quiet.

A few breaths later the same boy from earlier rounded the corner and Kuro grabbed him by his neck. She lifted him off of the ground and slammed him into the wall they had been leaning against. Kuro smirked and gave the boy a once over. He had to be about 13 at most.

“K-Kuro, what are you doing?!” Alphard hissed and looked around for any witnesses. There was no one in the alley with them, and they were hidden quite well.

“Can I have my wallet back?” Kuro asked calmly with that same smirk that sent such fear through the boy that he pissed himself. He started shaking so bad that his teeth chattered loudly and Alphard watched in shock as he removed a wallet from his torn pants pocket and Kuro calmly took it back. “Good boy.” She put him down on his feet and straightened his shirt.

Alphard swallowed. Kuro turned to Alphard with a cocky grin and the boy took that chance to slip past and head for the end of the alley. Before Alphard even knew it Kuro had retrieved a knife and thrown it at the escaping boy, successfully lodging it deep into his shoulder. He yelled out in pain and collapsed to the grimy floor. Kuro calmly approached his writhing form and roughly pulled the knife out of his flesh.

“Young boy, you ensured your death the moment you took my wallet. There’s no money in there, so you have died for nothing.” Kuro said coldly and pushed the boy onto his back with her boot. He whimpered in pain and Alphard saw the tears running down his face.

“Please, lady, I'm sorry! I swear I’ll never steal again.” He pleaded and backed up until his back hit the wall, making him gasp in pain, and he had nowhere to go.

Kuro gave him a level look, and then she thrust her arm out in a circle, slicing the unbelievably sharp blade through the skin on his neck, perfectly slitting his throat. A torrent of hot blood spurted out from the gash, and then his mouth, and then he slumped over as he gargled down his last few breaths.

Alphard shook where she stood. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the dark, thick blood. The pungent scent of blood filled her senses and she almost gagged.

“Alphard, in this world there are the weak and the strong. The strong prey on the weak, but sometimes the weak mistake themselves for the strong and make an even bigger mistake by preying on those that really are strong.” Kuro wiped her blade off on the boy’s shirt and then placed it back inside of her coat. “This boy knew the risks of picking people’s pockets. I’ve done the world a favour.”

Alphard’s stomach churned. She felt sick. It was just too much for her young, 10 year old mind. Alphard turned and she started running. There was no specific destination or any sort of plan, the only goal in Alphard’s mind was to get as far away from Kuro as possible. Since their first meeting she had known, instinctually, that Kuro was bad, but never had she imagined that she was just pure evil.

Minutes turned into hours, and before Alphard knew it night had fallen again and she found herself in an unknown part of the town. There was no one she could contact, even if she had a means to contact someone, and nowhere to go. Despite the hopelessness of the situation, Alphard held on to the small light of hope that somehow she would find a way out of this dark situation. It was a false light, in the end.

The young Alphard hadn’t been focusing, and only when she heard the scuffing of feet on tar did she look up and see that she was surrounded by men. They looked at her calculatingly at first, and then they shared the same look and returned their eyes to her; Hungry, lustful, evil.

Alphard screamed as one of them grabbed her and tried to break free, but they were so much bigger and outnumbered her by far. She couldn’t have escaped no matter how hard she tried.

One of them held her arms behind her back and another grabbed a hold of her ankles, and together they lifted her and the group carried her off to a rundown building.

How had everything happened so fast? Why did she have to leave Kuro and wonder off to who knows where? Now she would probably get killed, or worse.

A third one shoved a door open and then they threw Alphard inside. She smacked into the wall of the small room they had entered and fell down onto the floor in a shivering heap. The fear was building up inside of her, gripping her heart and tightening chest. If she could have just dies from the fear then her heart would have stopped.

“Hey ‘ere lille lady.” One of the men, the one who had opened the door spoke up.

“Whatsa a fine thing like ya doin’ around these parts?” The fourth man that had simply followed them into the room added.

“M-my bodyguard is looking for me,” Alphard said. “She won’t be happy if she sees you keeping me in here. So please, just let me go.” She pleaded.

They all laughed.

The man who had carried her by her ankles stepped forward and pulled Alphard’s face to his own. He forced his lips onto hers and snaked his free hand down her body. Alphard shrieked and struggled but he was just so much stronger. The man growled and pulled away, but smacked Alphard across the face with his big hand and threw her onto the bed. She hadn’t even noticed that there was a bed.

He laughed with his friends as he tore at Alphard’s clothes, and once there was hardly anything covering her but a few threads of fabric, he unzipped his pants. At hearing the sound of the zipper descending, Alphard’s heart dropped.

She may have been young but she knew for certain that what they had in mind for her was far worse than death.

“Don’ worry girly, we will show you a good time.” The man said and then crawled on top of her. Alphard tried not to cry, because Kuro had told her that crying didn’t help at all and she didn’t want to feel weak, but when she felt a hard and invasive touch in her most private area, a stream of tears fell down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and cursed herself for her own stupidity.

Hands roughly grabbed her thighs and pulled her legs apart, forcing her to shamefully bare herself to these sick bastards. They all laughed again.

Alphard swallowed hard and felt a new emotion creep into her heart. It was stronger than the fear, it was anger. She felt such blind rage at these men, these animals. It took seconds for the anger to turn into hate, and Alphard realized that she wanted them dead.

The feelings swelled up in her chest and gave her a dizzying bout of adrenalin. She wanted them to die. She wanted to hurt them, to make them bleed while she laughed as they cried and whimpered in a pool of their own blood. Without hesitation her tears stopped and Alphard stopped trembling. She opened her eyes and started straight into the man’s muddy brown eyes. The piercing stare and the burning hatred he saw in the young eyes below him made him falter and pause.

“Now, now, don’ look so mad. We ain’t gonna hurt you that bad.” He said and offered a weak laugh. He didn’t want to admit him, but the look in Alphard’s eyes frightened him.

Alphard recalled that strange grin that grazed Kuro’s lips every so often, and realized that she probably did that when the adrenalin that anger gave kicked in. she decided to give it a try, and smirked up at the man with as much defiance and arrogance as she could muster.

The man huffed in anger and raised his fist. He brought it down on Alphard’s jaw, causing her teeth to slice into her lower lip, and then punched her again. Before he could assault her any further the door burst open and the atmosphere in the room darkened.

“Who the hell are you?!” One of the men just watching yelled.

Alphard looked up and nearly fainted from relief. Kuro stood in the open doorway, leaning against the doorframe with her usual empty expression and dull frown. What was different about her this time was the absolute fury raging in her intense blue eyes.

“You fucking bastards.” Kuro said calmly despite how furious she felt. It had been such a long time since she had ever reacted to anything this intensely, and it felt amazing. “I’m her bodyguard, and I'm not happy at all.” She pushed away from the door and took a heavy step into the room.

“Bitch, we’ll kill you too!” All at once they lunged for her, even the bastard that had been on top of Alphard. Within seconds, almost too fast for Alphard to follow with her eyes, Kuro sliced her blade through every major artery in their bodies. Not just one, but every single one, and not just in one of the men, but all of them.

The amount of blood that sprayed out of them and splattered against the roof and walls put Kuro in a momentary trance. She marvelled at the fountain of red as it painted the room red and even soaked her too. Within a minute it was over, and she calmly walked over to Alphard.

“Alphard, do you understand it now?” Kuro knelt down by her side.

Alphard nodded. “I wanted to kill them. I didn’t just want them to die, but I wanted to do it myself. My chest is hot, so hot that it’s almost burning, but it feels amazing. It feels powerful. Is this what it feels like to be strong?” Alphard wiped the blood from her face, as a lot of it had sprayed all over her naked body and her face, and looked up at Kuro with a new found respect and understanding.

Kuro shook her head. “No Alphard, you are still weak, but that feeling in your chest can grow and build. If you let it increase and you learn to use it, only then will you be strong.” As she spoke Kuro shrugged out of her coat and wrapped it around Alphard’s blood bathed nude form. “I followed you here, but I decided to wait until the last possible moment to interrupt.”

“So you knew what they were planning?”

Kuro nodded. “I never even had a chance to thank them. This was the perfect experience for you to understand what it takes to live. You were weak and they were stronger, so they almost crushed you. But I was even stronger than them so I crushed them instead.”

Alphard pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged the coat to her body. A strong scent floated off of the fabric, sharp and musky, like a natural deodorant, and put Alphard’s mind at ease almost instantly. It calmed her, for some reason, and perhaps even comforted her.

“We all have someone we hate, things that anger us. The key to true strength is to allow your hatred and anger to build up inside of you, but not to let it consume you. You have to reign in the beast of your emotions and use them to crush the weak. Alphard, right now you are weak, but I will make you strong, or I will crush you.”

Alphard looked into Kuro’s unflinching blue eyes and made a decision. “Okay, make me strong. If I don’t get stronger, then crush me, because I don’t want to be weak.”

Kuro smirked her usual smirk and then scooped Alphard into her arms. The young girl yelped in surprise and wrapped her arms around Kuro’s neck.

“I’m sorry…” Alphard apologised and made a move to remove her arms from their hold.

“No, it’s alright. Hold on tight. I will carry you until we reach a hotel.” Kuro said. She stepped out of the room and started walking off to the nearest hotel. Looking like they did now, full of blood and with Alphard being injured and nude, going to a shady hotel was the only option. At least there they were less likely to ask questions as long as they got money.

They arrived at a hotel 10 minutes later, and as Kuro had hoped, the receptionist, which had been a fat guy with long hair and a beard, didn’t ask questions and handed a key to a room as soon as Kuro handed over the required money. She had been lying when she said there was no money in her wallet. It was just to add a little more fun into the moment when that boy lived his final moments.

Kuro only let Alphard down when they had entered the room and she took her to the bathroom. “Take a shower, get clean and I’ll have food by the time you’re done.” She said after setting Alphard down onto her feet. Alphard just nodded and watched her leave and shut the door behind her.

True to her word, when Alphard finished up and made her way out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, Kuro sat on the bed with boxes of food in front  of her. She was already busy slurping noodles when she heard Alphard softly pad into the room.

“Here are some clothes I picked up for you.” Kuro pointed to the edge of the bed and turned her attention back to the shitty old TV. An old American sitcom was playing, and Kuro didn’t much care or pay attention at all, but she let the movement and flash of light distract her from her thoughts.

“Thank you, Kuro.” Alphard said and quickly dressed. They were just simple clothes. Black pants with a dark purple shirt, and even boots that nearly matched Kuro’s.

After she was dressed Alphard joined Kuro on the stiff bed and accepted the box of noodles that Kuro handed to her.

“Eat, even if you aren’t hungry, you will need the energy for tomorrow.” Kuro used the chopsticks and lifted more noodles to her mouth. They both chewed in silence for a bit until Alphard thought of something and spoke up.

“Tomorrow? What’s going to happen tomorrow?”

“Your training.” Kuro responded and collected the empty boxes once she finished eating. She waited for Alphard to finish too and then carried the trash over to the dustbin. When she returned to the bed she plopped down beside Alphard and focused on the TV once more.

“My training to become strong?”

“Yes, Alphard. But expect the worst and mentally prepare yourself. You won’t know hell until you go through training with me, a classified demon.” Kuro smirked.

“Kuro?”

“Yes?”

“I know you don’t care, but thank you. I give you my word that I will prove myself and become strong. If I get strong enough then I’ll protect you like you protected me.”

Kuro swept her eyes from the screen to Alphard’s face. “Such a noble and innocent notion, but a foolish one nonetheless. Alphard,” Kuro scooted closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her grip was firm but oddly comforting. “Always protect yourself first. You can trust no one but yourself. Even if it’s family or friends, somewhere down the line people will betray you.”

“But I trust you.” Alphard argued.

“Don’t trust in me, but rather trust that I will let you know when I am about to betray you.” Kuro gave Alphard’s shoulder a squeeze and then dropped her hand.

“You won’t betray me.” Alphard said sternly.

“How can you be so sure?”

Alphard looked up into Kuro’s eyes, and for the first time they were staring as equally intensely at each other. “I just know.”

Kuro rolled her eyes. “I guess you’ll always be a fool.” But despite her words, inside she felt a twinge of something she had never felt before. It unsettled her and made her lips dip into a deep frown. Alphard noticed but kept any questions and comments to herself.

“Let’s get some rest.” Kuro said and pulled the blanket back to climb under. Since this was an old and rundown hotel, they only had rooms with single beds, so Alphard and Kuro would have to share. This fact made Kuro annoyed and feel slightly awkward. Alphard, for the most part, was slightly relieved. She didn’t want to sleep alone after what she had just been through.

Kuro turned the lamp off and they both settled in under the blanket. A while went by, and just as Kuro was about to drift off she felt a sudden warmth engulf the front of her body and then two small hands gripped the front of her shirt. Alphard had just curled up against her, and Kuro clenched her jaw and focused on taking deep breaths. Her response to such intimate contact was to violently lash out, but she forced herself to remember that it was only Alphard and she was only a young child.

The fact that Alphard was 10 shouldn’t have mattered at all, since Kuro had killed children before and felt no remorse for it at all. A slight moment of deliberation led Kuro to conclude that she hadn’t punched Alphard yet because it was Alphard moulded against her. She didn’t understand why it being Alphard made a difference, but it seemed that it did and by some miracle Kuro was able to relax.

She felt the gentle rise and fall of Alphard’s chest against her stomach as the small girl breathed evenly, fast asleep.

Hesitantly, almost slightly afraid, Kuro reached out and brushed a lock of hair from Alphard’s forehead. She realized her action and then huffed in irritation and not too gently pushed Alphard away from her. She turned her back to the young girl and focused on falling asleep.

Eventually it came, but fitful and tainted with confusing dreams.  

XxX

Over the course of the next 5 years Alphard went through intense training under her mentor and teacher, Kuro.

Kuro taught her how to hold a gun, how to clean it, how to load it, how to cock it, how to clean it and how to shoot it. She also taught her how to use many other weapons such as knives, grenades, a multitude of different guns and even katanas. Alphard was also taught how to use her surroundings, be it nature or not, and any random object within reach as a weapon too. Kuro focused an entire year of training Alphard to master each different weapon as well as her speed, stealth and agility in hand-to-hand combat. All of this also strengthened Alphard’s body and she grew faster than a normal girl her age would. Her mind matured even faster than her body, and by the time her year of weapons training ended, she was over half as focused, intense and sharp as Kuro. That in itself was impressive.

The second year Kuro focused on helping Alphard build her anger and hatred and gain control over it. This was the time when she taught Alphard how to use weapons on people or animals, moving or not. At first it had been a little difficult, because although Alphard was incredibly confident with any weapon, she still held on to a small piece of her humanity. But that small hesitation nearly cost Alphard her life, and she soon killed more people than she could count. When the second year was over, Alphard stood as tall as Kuro’s shoulders, and held the exact same calm coldness that Kuro had mastered.

The next 3 years were spent doing jobs. They hired their skills as assassins out and made a living out of killing. Alphard, in looks and attitude, had almost become a smaller version of Kuro. Even Kuro had sometimes found herself a bit surprised at how fast Alphard had caught up in 5 years to the skills it had taken her 14 years to master to the level they were at. But she was still superior, and Alphard still had not one victory against her.

In these 5 years a strong bond formed between the two. They both hated human contact, physical or social, but found comfort in each other. For once in her life Kuro didn’t feel like violently attacking when Alphard used her lap as a pillow or fell asleep against her shoulder. Alphard was the only person she had ever felt comfortable with just simply casually touching. But even though Kuro had managed to grow attached to Alphard, she was still the Black Assassin she was well known as. She was still cold and merciless.

At 15, and Kuro at 26, Alphard waited in their hotel room for her mentor to return. In all their years together they had either stayed in hotels or camped outside. It was easier, as they travelled around to all places for whatever job they had been hired to do.

Alphard lay on her back on the uncomfortable bed, staring blankly up at the grey ceiling. The TV was on, playing something unimportant that Alphard didn’t care about. Despite her emotionless expression, Alphard was content.

Before her life with Kuro she had been lonely and lost, not to mention weak. But now, after all the years of training and hard work, Alphard felt like she belonged. She had someone who wanted her around, even if Kuro never, ever, ever admitted it. Alphard smirked up at the ceiling, feeling as cocky as always that she had managed to master her mentor’s signature devilish smirk. It was always amusing when she flashed that smirk to her victims, to see them tremble in fear, before blowing a hole through their heads.

Kuro would never admit it, but she was proud of Alphard, and more than anything she was proud to be her mentor.

A slight flutter of her heart made Alphard’s smirk face into a frown. Lately, whenever she thought of Kuro like this when she was alone, her heart would beat unevenly for a minute and her chest would warm. It was an uncomfortable feeling and Alphard didn’t like it, even though sometimes she thought that it was oddly pleasant.

She didn’t understand what feeling it was and most times simply ignored it. Kuro probably wouldn’t know what it was either, since she had shared all of her knowledge with Alphard already on the feelings and emotion that she understood and used.

One thing Alphard did know, though, was that she needed Kuro. She didn’t know how she knew this, but something inside of her just told her that without Kuro she would have no meaning. The older woman was her comfort and her source of strength. It was a common rule between the two that they wouldn’t rely on anyone but themselves, that they would be strong as individuals and not by drawing strength from each other, but Alphard couldn’t help it. Kuro was her friend, her teacher, her mentor, her companion, her family. Just the thought of losing her made Alphard so angry that she could barely speak.

The door opening and shutting drew Alphard out of her thoughts and she turned to see Kuro make her way over to the bed. She crouched down by the side and retrieved some clothes from the one bag they kept with a few change of clothes, and then wordlessly disappeared into the bathroom.

Alphard merely watched her go. By living with her for so long she had learnt that Kuro preferred fewer words. They communicated more by simple glances and touches than they ever could with words. Sometimes a message could not be conveyed using words, but sometimes words were enough. The unique relationship they had was a combination of understanding and patience. They were able to balance both aspects perfectly, and that was the sole reason why they hadn’t shared an actual fight since the day Kuro had almost killed Alphard straight after her parents died.

Alphard had never been given the details to her parents deaths. She didn’t know how they died, who did it or why. Kuro had only given her the basics, but wouldn’t share more. Alphard didn’t even know why Kuro had been loyal to her family as she had been, but she didn’t mind. As long as she could stay with her mentor, with her only family, she was content.

Kuro was the only person she needed in life.

Once again Alphard was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Kuro stepped out in nothing but black boy shorts and a towel over her shoulders. Each end of the towel covered a breast, covering her modesty. She didn’t really care about Alphard seeing her naked or not. Alphard, for some strange reason felt relieved and disappointed at the same time that the towel was covering her mentor’s assets. She shook the thoughts out of her head and cleared her throat.

“Anything?” Alphard asked.

“Yes, we have a new target.” Kuro responded and went to answer the door as there were a few knocks just after her words. She opened the door and greeted the young boy who stuttered like an idiot and handed the pizza over to her. He was so flustered that he hurried off without even asking for the fee. Kuro simply shrugged her shoulders and decided to accept life’s gift of free pizza. She went over to Alphard on the bed and placed the box down on the side table.

“Info?” Alphard questioned and took a slice of pizza.

Kuro took a slice as well and tucked her legs under her after she sat down on the bed. “He’s a mercenary with a special task. He was sent here to find and train the perfect soldier. Our job is to break into his room tomorrow night and take him out in his sleep.” Kuro took another bite of her pizza and chewed silently as Alphard did the same and thought over the information.

“Okay.” She finished eating and brushed her hands off on the towel around Kuro’s shoulder. Alphard did as Kuro did earlier and retrieved a new change of clothes, and then went into the bathroom to take a shower of her own. When she was finished and walked back into the room she found Kuro already fast asleep.

With a clam expression, Alphard put the lights off and climbed into bed beside her mentor. They always shared a bed, even when they went to a hotel that offered rooms with multiple beds. It was just an unspoken agreement between them.

Alphard turned around, her back facing the wall and stared at the back of Kuro’s head in the dark. She had recently cut her hair short and it was now only chin length. Alphard was the one who wore her hair in a ponytail now, much like Kuro had when her hair had been long enough.

Alphard closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose. The familiar, comforting scent that could only ever belong to Kuro washed over her and helped her body relax. Before she knew it Alphard had fallen asleep, and somewhere through the night she had unconsciously pressed her body against Kuro’s.

XxX

The next day Alphard was tasked with watching their target while Kuro finalized their payments. The hours ticked by faster than either had anticipated, and before they knew it Kuro arrived and met up with Alphard and together they snuck into the man’s room.

Alphard was given the honour of picking the lock of the door, and after a few seconds the lock clicked and Alphard gently pushed the door open. When they glided inside they heard the sound of soft snoring and spotted the man sleeping on the bed. The room was dark, but both assassins were skilled enough and had sharp enough senses that the darkness wasn’t a problem.

Alphard stood off to the side, out of the way and close to the door, while Kuro silently padded to the bedside. Kuro would normally do the kills on important jobs like this since she was still superior to Alphard in everything.

Kuro was like a ghost, like an apparition gliding through the air. She melted so well into the darkness that even Alphard lost sight of her.

If only Kuro hadn’t been that silent.

In a flash of speed that surprised them both, the man sat up and pointed his gun. What surprised them even more was that he didn’t aim it at Kuro who was right beside him, but he aimed at Alphard right in front of him. Kuro only had seconds to act as she saw the man move, saw the dark outline of the gun, and instinct took over.

Alphard closed her eyes as a loud gunshot went off and she was tackled to the ground. Warm wetness spread over chest and it didn’t take long for Alphard to recognize the smell of blood. The only problem was that it wasn’t hers.

“Kuro?” Alphard called out, not caring if their target was still in the room or not. By the lack of a bullets Alphard guessed he had escaped.

“Alphard…” Kuro’s calm voice responded, though it sounded oddly shaky. Moonlight shone in through the open curtains and bathed the two in luminous silver light. It was bright enough that Alphard could clearly see the hole in Kuro’s chest and the flowing stream of red pouring out of the wound.

Alphard covered the wound with her hands and pressed down to stop the bleeding. She didn’t know why, but she realized she had tears running down her face.

“Heh, who would have thought that the great Kuro would have died for the sake of another.” Kuro said weakly and coughed. The bullet had pierced her lung and it hurt to breathe, but she tried to hold on for a bit longer.

“K-Kuro, what do you mean? You won’t die!” Alphard sounded hysterical, surprising even herself. It had been years since she had used anything other than a bored tone of voice.

“I knew you would always be a fool.” Kuro chuckled darkly and covered Alphard’s cheek with a bloody hand. “My time in this life ends here, Alphard. Don’t be stupid and deny the reality.”

Alphard swallowed down a sob and covered Kuro’s hand with her own. “Kuro, I… I’m sorry. You did this to save me. Why did you take the bullet for me?”

“I…” Kuro coughed up some blood and wheezed, unable to really breathe anymore. “Why did I?” She asked herself, and chuckled softly. “I just saw him move and aim at you and my body moved on its own. I guess I can’t bear the thought of losing you.” Alphard’s heart clenched in agony. “Alphard, you turned me into a softy.” Kuro’s hand sagged and started slipping away from Alphard’s grip.

“No, no! Please stay with me, Kuro! Please!” Alphard cried out in panic and pulled Kuro into her arms. She buried her face against her mentor’s neck, feeling the fluttering pulse against her lips, and felt like the 5 year old that Kuro had been sent to fetch from kindergarten. All of her years of training and maturing felt useless to her right now, as all she could do was cry against Kuro’s neck and do her best to hold her sobs in.

Kuro gently stroked Alphard’s back with the last strength she had. “Thank you, for knocking me in the head that day I tried to kill you. Even though meeting you guaranteed my death, I don’t regret any of it.”

“How? How can you not regret meeting me when I’ve caused your death?!”

Kuro smiled. It wasn’t a smirk, but an actual, genuine smile. “Because for the briefest of moments, you gave me hope again. I lost all form of hope so long ago. I wouldn’t exchange my time with you for anything, even for my life.”

Alphard chuckled sadly. “When did you become so illogical? Don’t you frown upon actions based on illogical feelings?”

“Yeah, I do, but just this once I don’t mind being a hypocrite.”

Alphard tightened her hold and lifted her face to look into Kuro’s eyes. The once cold intensity was gone, and what was staring back at Alphard was a lifetime of sadness and suffering, with just a glint of relief.

“What is the name of the man who did this?” Alphard asked softly.

Kuro took a shuddering breath and leaned forward, “Siam” she said and then placed a kiss against Alphard’s forehead. Kuro slumped against Alphard, and the raven-head knew she was gone.

“Kuro…” Alphard said softly. “Kuro…”

XxX

Back to the present, Alphard stared up at the now dark warehouse ceiling. Canaan sat frozen, her eyes red and wide as she took a moment to recover from the shock of Alphard’s story.

“Siam… Siam killed Kuro?”

“And because of that I killed him.”

“I… I don’t know what to say…” Canaan felt her mind race over the whole story again, and her heart clenched in pain at knowing what Alphard had gone through.

“You don’t need to say anything. Words won’t make it better. Words won’t change the past… won’t bring her back.” The last of her sentence came out as a whisper filled with sadness and pain.

“You really loved her, didn’t you?” Canaan asked.

Alphard scoffed. “I don’t even know what hatred is anymore. How can I even claim to know what love is? All I know is pain and loss, so I will destroy everything and everyone until there is nothing left to remind me of this fucking gaping hole in my chest where my soul used to be!”

“Alphard, taking revenge on the world won’t change anything. As you said, it won’t bring her back.”

“I don’t care. I don’t fucking care!”

“Then why?!”

Alphard laughed loudly. “Because it feels amazing. The excitement, the rush, the adrenalin. It makes me feel, even for just a second that I'm not dead. That I'm alive.”

“You should try to feel alive by living, not by killing!”

Alphard stood, soon followed by Canaan, and gave the synesthete a smirk. “Maybe that would work for you, Canaan, but not for me.” Alphard turned to leave but Canaan grabbed her wrist.

“Wait, I can help.”

“Help?” Alphard resisted the urge to throw Canaan across the room. Hadn’t she listened to a word Alphard had just said over the past few hours?

“Yes, I can help. I can-”

“Canaan?!” A female voice echoed inside of the warehouse, interrupting Canaan’s attempt at another heroic speech.

“Oh shit, it’s Yuri.” Canaan cursed under her breath. She felt the wrist in her hand yank free, and when she looked up Alphard was gone. Canaan ran a hand through her hair and blew out a long breath. “Oh Alphard… If you’d just let me help you…” She said softly into the air.

Alphard walked hurriedly away from the warehouse, wearing her signature smirk. Her dark purple coat bellowed about with the chilling wind. Alphard’s eyes glinted dangerously in the dark, appearing almost dark blue in the luminous light of the moon.

“I WILL KILL THEM, I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!”


End file.
